Puolitiessä
by Vyra Finn
Summary: Sorry, only in Finnish! Raapale-ketju vol. 3! Tarkemmat tiedot sisällä. Monia pareja, hahmoja ja genrejä.
1. Italialaisia

Tervetuloa lukemaan uutta raapale-ketjua! Tai pikemminkin "Raapale" -ketjua... Koska FF:n säännöt ja toiminta on erilaista, päätin muokata vanhan raapale-ketjun ficletti-ketjuksi. Uudet säännöt ovat:

- Jokaisessa osassa on 1-5 viisi ficlettiä / raapaletta (mie lasken 100-300 sanaset raapaleiksi ja yli 300 mutta alle 1000 sanaset ovat ficlettejä)  
- Jokaisen ficletin / raapaleen alussa on ikäraja englanniksi ja suomeksi.  
- Tarkoitus on keskittyä joka osassa tiettyihin hahmoihin tai ryhmiin, mutta poikkeuksia tulee olemaan.  
- Toiveita saa esittää mielellään. Sen sijaan, että etsisin koko ajan faktoja / tapahtumia, teen ficlettejä myös aivan normaaleista asioista ja ajatuksista (kukaan ei tajunnut, mut whatever.)

Siinä ne oli. Ensimmäinen osa on **Sipille,** koska tästä piti tulla hänen synttärilahjansa, mutta sain vain ekan valmiiksi ajoissa ja hän tavallaan myös jotenkin inspiroi tämän...  
Ensin saimme vain Tarinoita Maailmasta, sitten olimme Matkalla ja nyt jo Puolitiessä! (tuntuu upeelta puhua näin eeppisesti!)  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is not mine and it'll never be. Hetalia ei ole minun eikä tule koskaan olemaan.  
**  
**

**Ikäraja: **T (K-11)  
**Genre: **Draama  
**Hahmot: **Feli ja Roma  
**Varoitukset: **Puhumista tappamisesta.

Huone oli paljon hämärämpi kuin sen olisi ollut hyvä olla ja se ainoa lamppu, joka roikkui katossa ilman varjostinta, himmeni ja välkehti välillä tavalla, joka kertoi selvästi, ettei sekään jaksaisi tehdä työtään enää kovin pitkään. Romano vilkaisi sitä aina välillä puolihuolimattomasti ja ihmetteli mielessään, milloin hän mahtaisi muistaa ostaa uuden lampun tai edes tuoda huoneeseen toisen valaisimen. Tietenkin hämäryys aiheutti tietynlaisen tunnelman, mutta aseen puhdistaminen ei ollut kovin turvallista pimeässä.

Romano painoi lippaan kiinni ja pyyhkäisi vielä sormenjäljet pois kiiltävästä metallista ennen kuin nosti aseen silmiensä tasalla ja tarkasteli sitä tottuneesti. Hän olisi osannut koota minkälaisen tai –tyyppisen aseen vaikka unissaan baari-illan jälkeen. Aivan kuten hänen veljensäkin osasi, mutta toisin kuin hän, Feliciano ei tahtonut osata.

"Fratello?" hän kysyi oltuaan ihmeen pitkään hiljaa. Romano vilkaisi häntä, mutta antoi vastaukseksi vain kysyvää mutinaa. Felicianon näppärät sormet kokosivat toista asetta takaisin kasaan ja hänellä oli käsissään pieniä tahroja öljyn jäljiltä. Hän työskenteli varmasti, mutta hänen ilmeensä paljasti että hänen ajatuksensa olivat jossain muualla.

"Tappaminen on väärin, eikö?" hän puoliksi kysyi ja puoliksi totesi, "se on syntiä. Jos tekee syntiä, ei pääse taivaaseen."

"Minä haluaisin tavata sen idiootin, joka ei päästä sinua taivaaseen", Romano mutisi, "fratello, me emme oikein mene ihmisten sääntöjen mukaan." Feliciano nyökkäsi ja painoi viimeisen osan kiinni kevyen napsahduksen saattelemana.

"Minä tiedän", hän vastasi ja nosti aseen tarkasteltavaksi aivan kuten hänen veljensä oli tehnyt hetki sitten, "mutta se tuntuu väärältä, tappaminen…"

"Ne tyypit tappavat myös. He tietävät hyvin, että joskus ennemmin tai myöhemmin joku ampuu heidät, aivan kuten he ampuivat muita", Romano vastasi nyt hiukan tiukemmalla sävyllä, "se joka miekkaan tarttuu, se miekkaan kaatuu. Luoti tekee saman." Toinen italialainen nyökkäsi, mutta enemmänkin tavan vuoksi kuin myöntääkseen.

"Minä en haluaisi tehdä sitä", hän sanoi, muttei kuulostanut surulliselta. Enemmänkin siltä, että hän vain toisti jotain mitä hän sanoi joka ikinen kerta tällaisissa tilanteissa.

"Tiedän", Romano vastasi, "minä tekisin sen itse… mutta… Sinä tiedät." Feliciano nyökkäsi surullisena.

"Montako tänään?" hän kysyi ja Romano tiesi ilmankin tarkennusta, mistä hän puhui.

"Kolme", hän sanoi ja kumartui alas kaivamaan jotain laatikosta jalkojensa juuresta, "tarkistin taustat vielä itse. Kaikkien taustat ovat mustat kuin rutto eikä kukaan heistä tehnyt parannusta vaikka siihen oli mahdollisuus. Suunnittelevat viattomien murhia nytkin." Feliciano nyökkäsi taas, mutta hänen mielensä näytti rauhoittuneen hieman saatuaan varmistuksen kohteiden luonteesta. Romano ojensi hänelle pienen laatikon panoksia ja Feliciano valikoi nopeasti muutaman ja asetti ne paikalleen.

"Joskus minusta tuntuu, että se on epäreilua", hän totesi, "se, että me teemme tätä. Muutenkin kuin siksi että tappaminen on väärin… Me emme voi kuolla, joten heillä ei ole edes mahdollisuutta pärjätä." Tällä kertaa oli Romanon vuoro nyökätä.

"Siksi me olemme viimeinen vaihtoehto", hän sanoi ja latasi oman aseensa, "kun kukaan muu ei enää saa heitä aisoihin, me tulemme sitten. 'Jonkun on kuoltava', he sanovat ja me emme voi kuolla, joten…" Romano ei vaivautunut jatkamaan pidemmälle, hänen veljensä tiesi tämän kaiken aivan yhtä hyvin kuin hänkin. Vain heidän suhtautumisensa poikkesivat hieman.

"Valmis?" Feliciano kysyi ja nousi tuoliltaan. Romano vain nyökkäsi ja seurasi hänen perässään painaen viimeisiään vetelevän lampun kiinni ovenpielessä olevasta katkaisimesta. Hänen pitäisi todellakin ostaa uusi lamppu, sillä seuraavalla kerralla heillä ei luultavasti olisi valoa ollenkaan. He vielä ampuisivat toisiaan vahingossa pimeässä ja vaikka se ei heitä tappaisikaan, luoti kuitenkin sattui erittäin paljon ja valtiot mielellään välttivät sitä kokemusta.

Romano ei ollut huolissaan sielustaan, hän ei ollut aina edes varma jos hänellä oli sellaista, mutta hän ymmärsi veljensä huolen. Miksi muuten hän olisi ottanut luodit omaan aseensa toisesta laatikosta? Ja antanut veljelleen pelkkiä paukkupanoksia, jotka eivät tappaisi. Hän oli aina tehnyt niin. Hänen täytyisi vain olla itse nopea ja hoidella kaikki ennen kuin asiat karkaisivat käsistä.

**Ikäraja: **K (Sallittu)  
**Genre: **Fluff…?  
**Hahmot: **Feli, Roma, Saksa ja Espanja (lievä GerIta ja Spamano, mutta voidaan olla huomioimatta)

Kahden italialaisen välillä oli suuri ero, vaikka he olivatkin veljeksiä, se näkyi niin selvästi että oli hyvin harvinaista että joku sekoitti heidät toisiinsa. Viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun jompikumpi avasi suunsa, oli täysin selvää kumpi oli kumpi. Romanon värikäs puhetapa ja Felicianon pirteys olivat heidän suurin ero. Oikeastaan ulkonäkö oli vain yksi harvoista yhtenäisyyksistä. Siinä missä Feliciano valmisti herkullisempaa pastaa, Romano osasi valmistaa pizzan paremmin. Feliciano sai aikaan taideteoksia, mutta Romano oli ainoa joka oikeasti ymmärsi taiteen päälle.

He jakoivat monia asioita keskenään, halusivat tai eivät. He kumpikin työskentelivät omilla tavoillaan Romanon keskittyessä sisäisiin asioihin ja Feliciano suhteisiin muihin. Siitä ei ollut edes puhuttu ääneen, oli päivänselvää että Feliciano olisi parempi diplomatiassa. Ainoa poikkeus oli se, ettei hän koskaan tehnyt vierailuja Espanjaan. Jostain syystä Romano tunsi aina suurta tarvetta varastaa hänen lippunsa ja passinsa Espanjan-vierailujen lähestyessä. Ei se Felicianoa haitannut ja kaikki olivat jo tottuneet siihen että Romano ilmaantuisi paikalle hänen sijastaan, joten hän voisi ihan hyvin jäädä kotiin nukkumaan.

Yksi heidän yhteisistä harrastuksistaan oli tanssiminen. Mikä tahansa tanssi olikaan kyseessä, he olivat siinä samanveroisia. Mieltymykset vain vaihtelivat Romanon pitäessä enemmän tangosta ja Felicianon suosiessa valssia, jota hän oli oppinut jo kauan sitten Itävallan hovissa. Myös heidän tanssipartnerinsa poikkesivat toisistaan. Hyvin paljon.

Feliciano seurasi sivusta kuinka Espanja pyöräytti Romanon ympäri tanssilattialla. Heidän liikkeensä olivat sulavia, hallittuja ja kaikkea mitä saattoi odottaa mestaritanssijoilta, mutta heidän erikoiseen tyyliinsä kuului myös pienoinen ristiriita. Joskus näytti siltä, että he lähes tappelivat tanssiessaan hakien kumpikin viejän osaa, mutta vuosien myötä se oli kehittynyt heidän omaksi tanssikseen. Feliciano joutui myöntämään, että se näytti upealta. Kukaan toinen tuskin edes pystyisi tanssimaan niin kuin he.

Joskus hän oli hiukan kateellinen. Romano ja Espanja olivat täydellinen pari kummankin ollessa mestareita, mutta Feliciano ja Saksa…

Italialainen huokaisi hiljaa ja vilkaisi miestä vierellään. Hän oli tehnyt henkilökohtaiseksi tavoitteekseen saada Saksa tanssimaan. Tai kyllä mies tanssi, mutta hän tanssi kuin s_aksalainen_. Se näytti siltä kuin hän olisi marssimassa sotaan. Kirjaimellisesti.

"Ja?" Saksa kysyi huomattuaan italialaisen katseen. Feli hymyili hänelle ja nousi ylös.

"Tahdotko kokeilla taas?" hän kysyi.

"…Jos sinä tahdot", saksalainen vastasi hiukan epäröiden. Italian pitäisi siis tehdä vielä enemmän työtä saadakseen Saksan innokkuutta nousemaan. Hän piti haasteista.

"Tahdon", hän vastasi laulavalla sävyllä, "sinä alat olla jo hyvä siinä." Saksa nyökkäsi ja piilotti hyvin Italian sanojen aiheuttaman ilon tunteen.

"Olen pahoillani", hän totesi noustessaan, "en ole kovin hyvä tanssimaan…"

"Oletpas", Italia sanoi ja asetti kätensä oikeille paikoille. Muualla Saksa oli häntä voimakkaampi, mutta tanssilattialla hän oli se joka vei, "sinä vain teet sen hiukan väärin."

"Eikö se ole sama asia?" Saksa kysyi ja löysi oikean rytmin taas pienen kokeilun jälkeen.

"Ehkä", italialainen vastasi hymyillen, "sinä tanssit, mutta… Yritä olla ajattelematta marssimista samalla. Marssi ja tanssi, kaksi eri asiaa." Saksa nyökkäsi totisena.

"Yritän", hän lupasi, "ehkä joku on kirjoittanut oppaan…" Italian nauru sai hänet vaikenemaan.

"Et sinä opi tanssimaan kirjasta", hän sanoi, "mukaudu vain minuun ja sinä opit aivan pian, kapteeni!" Saksa pyöräytti silmiään hieman, mutta yritti parhaansa samalla kun italialainen punoi mielessään uusia juonia saadakseen miehen rentoutumaan hiukan enemmän.

Feliciano oli tanssinut aiemmin sekä Romanon että Espanjan kanssa ja huolimatta siitä, että he kaikki kolme olivat taitavia, hän ei koskaan tuntenut sitä oikeaksi. Askeleet olivat täsmälliset ja liikkeet tarkat samoin kuin tyyli josta jokainen tuomari olisi antanut parhaat pisteet, mutta se ei ollut sama. Siksi Feliciano jatkoi tavoitettaan saada Saksan tajuamaan marssimisen ja tanssimisen ero, Saksa oli ainoa partneri jonka kanssa hän tunsi tanssivansa oikein.

**Ikäraja: **K (sallittu)  
**Genre: **Huumori, family  
**Hahmot: **Feli ja Roma.

"Fratello!" Feliciano huusi ja juoksi ympäriinsä taloa. Hän oli kerran tullut siihen tulokseen, että Romanon löytäminen oli helpointa sillä tavalla. Hyvällä tuurilla hän juoksisi veljeensä pahki juuri sillä hetkellä, kun tämä yrittäisi karata talosta kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Romano tiesi, mitä Felicianon käyttämä äänensävy tarkoitti ja hän ei todellakaan halunnut pysyä paikalla enää hetkeäkään.

Tällä kertaa hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut tuuria. Feliciano sai hänet kiinni juuri kun hän oli yrittämässä ikkunasta ulos, joten hän joutui vain kiroamaan huonoa onneaan kun nuorempi italialainen kiskaisi hänet takaisin huoneeseen. Jos hän soittaisi Espanjan pelastamaan hänet, Säästäisikö se hänet tulevalta vai saisiko se vain espanjalaisen nauramaan? Kukaan ei kuitenkaan uskoisi, että kiltillä ja suloisella Felicianolla oli toinenkin puoli.

"Minne sinä olit menossa?" Italia kysyi ja Romano sanoi ensimmäisen tekosyyn, minkä sai mieleensä.

"Lenkittämään koiria", hän sanoi täydellisellä pokerinaamalla. Felicianon katse kulki hänen ja avonaisen ikkunan väliä.

"Ei meillä ole koiria…", hän totesi.

"Naapurin koiria", Romano lisäsi vieläkin tyynellä ilmeellä.

"Naapureilla on vain kissoja, fratello…", Feliciano huomautti ja sitten hänen huulensa kääntyivät murjotukseen, "sinä et vain halunnut auttaa minua…"

"Pahus…", Romano mutisi, kaikki oli menetetty heti kun Feliciano sai tuon päähänsä, "tietenkin minä haluan auttaa, mutta…"

"Sinä et rakasta minua enää…"

"Rakastanpa! Tietenkin rakastan!"

"Miksi sitten karkaat?"

"Koska…", Romano ei löytänyt hyvää selitystä. Peli oli menetetty ja Feliciano tiesi sen myös, "selvä, mitä voisin tehdä puolestasi?" Nuoremman italialaisen ilme kirkastui välittömästi aivan kuin hän ei olisi koskaan surullinen ollutkaan.

"Tarvitsen jotain kaupasta", hän vastasi pirteänä, "ja jos voisit käydä postissa samalla ja hakea sen yhden puvun pesulasta. Ja muista tuoda täydellisiä tomaatteja. Melkein täydellinen ei ole tarpeeksi." Romano nyökkäsi alistuneena ja nappasi lompakkonsa pöydältä lähtiessään.

"Siellä saattaa alkaa satamaan, ota takki mukaasi!" Italia huusi hänen peräänsä ja Romano kirosi hieman hiljaisella äänellä.

"Oletko sinä minun äitini vai mitä?!" hän vastasi ennen kuin työnsi kengät jalkaansa ja hetken mietinnän jälkeen nappasi myös takkinsa muttei kuitenkaan pukenut sitä.

"En tietenkään", Feliciano vastasi laulavasti, "sinä tarjouduit tähän."

"Kiero paskiainen…", Romano mutisi sulkiessaan oven ja vielä senkin jälkeen hän kuuli kuinka Feliciano nauroi itsekseen eikä toinenkaan italialainen pystynyt pitämään virnistystä pois kasvoiltaan. Joskus se tuntui vain niin hyvältä viettää aikaa Felicianon kanssa. Kotoisalta.


	2. Ajamista

**Puolitiessä osa 2 **eli toinen osa ficlettejä... Okei, viimeinen on raapale. Tällä kertaa innoitusta on tullut ajotunneilta, joille viimein ilmottauduin tossa joku viikko sitten.

**Nimi: Kuinka saksalainen ajaa?  
****Ikäraja: **Sallittu (K)  
**Hahmot: **Italia ja Saksa

"Feli, istu alas, ole hiljaa ja sulje turvavyö", Saksa sanoi ja tarkkaili samalla italialaista taustapeilistä. Auton moottori oli jo päällä, mutta he eivät liikkuneet parkista tasan tarkkaan mihinkään ennen kuin Saksa olisi valmis luentonsa kanssa. Sillä ei ollut mitään väliä, että kaikki osasivat sen jo ulkoa.

"Ikkunaa ei saa aukaista eikä turvavyön kiinnitystä löysätä tai muuten muuttaa matkan aikana", Saksa jatkoi, kun Italia pysyi yllättävän hyvin hiljaa, "ylimääräinen puhe ja kuskin häiritseminen on kielletty kuten myös levoton liikehdintä. Sääntöjen rikkojat poistetaan kyydistä välittömästä. Onko ymmärretty?" Italia ei uskonut, että Saksa heittäisi häntä ulos autosta kesken matkan, mutta hän ei ollut aivan varma. Viime viikolla saksalainen oli nakannut Preussin ulos keskellä moottoritietä. Tosin siellä pysähtyminen oli myös kielletty joten ilmeisesti hän oli tehnyt sen liikkuvasta autosta. Italia ei välittänyt kokeilla sitä, vaikka Preussi olikin selvinnyt hyvin hengissä.

"Ymmärsin!" hän ilmoitti ja Saksa katsoi häntä pitkään peilin kautta.

"Miksi turvavyö on sitten vielä auki…?" hän kysyi.

"Hups…", Italia vastasi ja kliksautti vyön kiinni ympärilleen, "Saksa?"

"Mitä?" mies kysyi, mutta antoi kuitenkin auton vieriä kadulle ja matkan alkaa. Jatkokysymykset voitiin myös hoitaa tienpäällä.

"Miksen saa istua edessä?" Italia kysyi. Saksa ei koskaan päästänyt häntä etupenkille eikä ollut koskaan kyllä päästänyt ketään muutakaan. Varmaan jokin outo sääntö kielsi sen.

"Koska häiritsisit minua ja ajajan täytyy olla keskittynyt", Saksa vastasi pitäen katseensa tarkkaan tiessä.

"Miten minä voin häiritä, jos olen aivan hiljaa enkä liiku?" Italia kysyi ja katseli ajankulukseen maisemia.

"Sitä… On vaikea selittää…", Saksa mutisi tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä, mutta ei se italialaista haitannut. Hänellä oli vielä yksi kysymys lisää.

"Mennäänkö me taas ajamaan tosi kovaa moottoritielle?" hän kysyi ja vaivoin peitti intoaan. Hän olisi itse tietenkin ajanut kovempaa vaikka ilman lupaakin, mutta Saksan moottoritiet vain olivat eriasia. Hän näki selvästi, kun mies nyökkäsi.

"Tietenkin menemme", hän sanoi aivan kuin asia olisi täysin itsestäänselvyys.

**Nimi: Kuinka ranskalainen ajaa?  
****Ikäraja: **Sallittu (k)  
**Hahmot: **Englanti ja Ranska

"Mitä? Ei parkkipaikkaa?" Ranska kysyi ääneen ja hänen seuralaisensa voihkaisi kuuluvasti.

"Älä vain sano, että en pääse tästä kirotusta kotterosta vieläkään ulos?" Englanti kysyi hiukan epätoivoisella äänellä, mutta Ranska ei välittänyt. Hän vain taputti autonsa konepeltiä ylpeästi.

"Tämä on hieno auto, ei kottero", hän selitti ties monenko kerran, "ja se ei ole minun vikani, että et osaa käyttää metroa ja tarvitset minut pelastamaan tilanteen."

"Sinun kaupunkisi on sekava, siitä se johtuu", Englanti väitti vastaan, kun he ajoivat hieman eteenpäin. Pian Ranska kuitenkin huomasi lupaavan raon ja hän kiihdytti sen verran, että ehti sen luo ennen ketään muita.

"Täydellistä", hän mutisi, mutta Englanti katsoi hieman epäillen löydettyä rakoa kahden auton välissä. Se ei varmastikaan ollut sopivan kokoinen. Oikeastaan se taisi olla vain puolet auton pituudesta eikä siis tosiaankaan sopiva parkiksi.

"Se on…", hän aloitti, mutta Ranska jatkoi hänen puolestaan.

"Pienellä muokkauksella täysin sopiva", hän selitti ja ajoi sitten tyynesti autonsa edessä olevaa pysäköityä autoa vasten.

"Mitä sinä…?" Englanti älähti. Kyllä hän tiesi, että Ranska oli oudommasta päästä, mutta oli jo tyhmää ajaa tahallaan toista autoa päin.

"Siirrän sitä niin sitten me mahdumme tuohon", ranskalainen selitti ja peruutti vielä sen verran, että takanakin oleva auto siirtyi hieman. Lopulta kolo olikin juuri täysin sopivan kokoinen ja Ranska jätti autonsa siihen. Noustessaan kyydistä Englanti silmäili ympärillä olevia muita autoja ja huomasi nopeasti pienet rutut jotka jokaisessa oli tietyissä kohdissa.

"Älä vain sano, että tuo oli yleinen tapa", hän sanoi ja Ranska rikkoi pyyntöä heti nyökkäämällä.

"Tietenkin on", hän totesi, "miten muuten kaikki mahtuisivat?"

**Nimi: Kuinka italialainen ajaa?  
****Ikäraja: **Sallittu (k)  
**Hahmot: **Italiat, Espanja, nimettömiä matkustajia.

"Ja oikealle", Italia luki lapusta ajo-ohjeita Romanolle, joka oli tällä kertaa päässyt rattiin. Italialaiset olivat käyneet pienen väittelyn asiasta, mutta lopulta Romano oli voittanut sillä perusteella, että hän tiesi Rooman tiet paremmin ja hän oli vanhempi. Viimeisellä perustelulla oli mahdollista voittaa lähes kaikki kiistat.

"Seuraavastako?" Romano kysyi tarkennusta.

"Ei", Italia vastasi heti tyynesti, "edellisestä." Aivan yhtä tyynesti, kun hän oli sen sanonut, Romano pyöräytti ohjauspyörää täyden ympyrän oikealle ja painoi jarrua sen verran, että auton peräpää liukui siististi sivulle kääntäen koko ajoneuvon toisin päin nokka kohti tulosuuntaa. Takapenkillä istujat olivat ajat sitten luvanneet itselleen, etteivät enää koskaan lähtisi tähän kyytiin, joten oikeastaan temppu kirvoitti vain muutaman hätääntyneen äännähdyksen.

"Minä luulin, että tämä oli yksisuuntainen tie…", Espanja kuiskasi, "ja eikö kaupungissa pitäisi ajaa hiljempaa…?" Hän ei saanut muuta vastausta kuin virnistyksen kummaltakin italialaiselta ja käskyn olla hiljaa muilta matkustajilta. He kaikki tiesivät, mutta tuntui paremmalta olla puhumatta asiasta.

**Nimi: Kuinka itävaltalainen ajaa?  
****Ikäraja: **Sallittu (k)  
**Hahmot: **Itävalta ja Unkari

"Joko olemme sinun puolellasi?" Unkari kysyi levottomana taas, vaikka edellisestä kerrasta oli vain kymmenen minuuttia. Kuljettajanpaikalla istuva Itävalta hymähti hiljaa ja pudisti päätään.

"Emme", hän vastasi, "sinä tiedät, että vasta rajakyltin jälkeen."

"Tiedän, mutta ehkä en vain huomannut…", unkarilainen vastasi.

"Sinä myös tunnistat nämä maisemat milloin vain", Itävalta totesi, "olemme silti sinun puolellasi."

"Niin…", Unkari vastasi ja katseli ulos ikkunasta.

"Luulisi sinun jo tottuneen vauhtiin", itävaltalainen jatkoi, "ajat itsekin kovaa." Unkari nyökkäsi ja hymyili hänelle.

"Mutta sinulla on hyvät tiet ja hyvä auto", hän vastasi, "ja se on eriasia, kun se on _sallittua_."

"Niin tosiaan", Itävalta totesi ja Unkari näki selvästi, että hän oli huvittunut. Nainen ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään ja pienen odottelun jälkeen hän viimein näki tutun kyltin ja, kun he olivat ohittaneet sen, hän loi odottavan katseen mieheen. Itävallan ei edes tarvinnut vilkaista häntä tai kysyä tietääkseen, mitä toinen valtio odotti.

"Selvä", hän vain vastasi ja painoi kaasua. Nopeusmittari kipusi nopeasti korkeammalle ja pysähtyi vasta hiukan alle sadankuudenkymmenen, "onko nyt parempi?"

"Paljon parempi", Unkari vastasi ja katsoi kuinka maisema meni ohitse entistä nopeampaa.

**Nimi: Kuinka hollantilainen ajaa?  
****Ikäraja: **Sallittu (k)  
**Hahmot: **Hollanti ja randomeja.

"Kaksi pyörää tai neljä pyörää, sama asia", Hollanti totesi ja kohautti olkiaan. Muut katsoivat häntä pitkään ja käyttivät hetken miettien, mitä vastaus oikeastaan tarkoitti. Hollannilta oli kuitenkin alun perin kysytty, millaiset hänen ajotaitonsa olivat ja tuosta vastauksesta saattoi jokainen olla omaa mieltään ihan rauhassa.

"Eli ajat autollakin kuin hullu?" joku lopulta kysyi tarkennusta, mutta hollantilainen vain kohautti taas olkiaan.

"Ehkä", hän vastasi vältellen, "ei ole minun ongelmani."

"Niin… Se on kaikkien muiden ongelma…"

**A/N**: Ajo-opettaja kerto yhesti hauskan tarinan siitä, miten Pariisissa sai tehtyä itselleen parkkipaikan siirtämällä siististi muita autoja hiukan eteen tai taaksepäin ja sen takia siellä kuulemma jätetään autoista vaihteet vapaalle ja käsijarru pois parkissa. Sen takia kaikista autoista on myös kulmat hieman naarmuilla. Ite en oo tätä nähnyt mutta tarina oli hauska.  
Itävallassa on maailman korkeimmat nopeusrajoitukset (160 km/h). Ennen kun sanotte, että Saksassa saa ajaa kovempaa... Saksassa ei ole nopeusrajoituksia moottoritiellä vaan nopeuss_uositukset_. Eri asia.


End file.
